


Make Me Up and Down

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Rom may not be one for makeup, but that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate it on Shuu. Especially when Shuu gets his hands on some black lipstick...





	Make Me Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "non-body fetish" square on this year's Season of Kink card. Big hugs to LdyBastet as always for the beta! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters owned by Sanrio.

Despite being in a visual kei band, Rom never had been one for makeup. What was the point? He sweated so much while drumming that there was never anything left by the end of a live, and the “eyeliner melted halfway down your face” look wasn’t one he was particularly fond of. 

Shuu, however, loved the stuff. He was constantly buying new colours and experimenting with his stage look, while Rom watched their bank balance drain with a faint sense of horror. Sure, he could probably write it off as band expenses, but they weren’t earning _that_ much from gigs. He didn’t want to stop Shuu from indulging in his little vice though – after all, when Shuu was particularly pleased with a new purchase, Rom normally benefited. That said, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Shuu came bouncing home with yet another bag full of the stuff. Didn’t he have every colour imaginable by now?

“It was on sale!” Shuu batted his eyelashes and grinned at Rom’s sour expression. “Besides, look at this!”

Rom tried to not go cross-eyed as Shuu rummaged in his bags and one of the many tubes was shoved under his nose and twisted up to reveal a stick of pure black. “It’s… a giant eyeliner?”

Shuu swatted the back of Rom’s head playfully. “It’s lipstick, silly. Isn’t it great? I’ve always wanted some, it’ll look so dramatic on-stage!”

Rom wasn’t entirely convinced but he kept his mouth shut as Shuu hurried away, looking for a mirror so he could apply his new purchase. When Shuu didn’t immediately return, he sat and waited until he heard a squeal of delight before following Shuu into the bathroom. “Well? How does it look?”

Shuu quickly turned away and covered his hand with his mouth before Rom could catch a glimpse. “Oh no, you don’t get to see this until the live.”

Somehow, Rom felt this was deeply unfair. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “That bad, huh?”

“Just for that, you definitely don’t get to see it now.”

“C’mon, Shuu, I was only kidding. Let me see?” Rom reached out to Shuu’s shoulder to try and make him turn and face him, but Shuu deftly stepped out of the way. There was a blur of activity as Shuu grabbed a handful of tissue and started wiping frantically at his lips, the tissue covered in a mess of black streaks and lip marks as he dropped it into the bin.

“Nope.” When Shuu turned to face him again, the lipstick had been completely wiped away, only a lingering dark smear at the corner of Shuu’s lips to hint at what had been. “Three days. Think you can last?”

***

Three days might not have sounded like much, but for Rom they had stretched out into an eternity. The lipstick was kept firmly locked away and hidden in one of Shuu’s many stashes, and no amount of pleading, flattery, or downright sulking would convince Shuu to bring it out again. It was getting to the point where Rom was wondering if it was even worth it. It was only lipstick, after all, how good could it look?

Stupid question. Of course it looked amazing – why else would Shuu go through all the trouble of tormenting him like this? 

So he waited, and waited, ticking down the hours on the clock until the day of the live finally rolled around. It was just as well he’d been working and had to arrive later; it made the day go faster and if he’d been there with the others from the start, he suspected he might have immediately tried to pin Shuu down and apply the lipstick then and there. Then the live would have started late and the fans wouldn’t have forgiven them… Probably.

As it was, Rom was lucky he’d arrived in enough time. After dumping his stuff and getting changed as fast as he could, he walked out on stage to find that Shuu had wandered off to put on his makeup while the rest of them went through sound check. Rom had been so absorbed checking his drums and making sure they were perfect in time for the show that he’d almost forgotten about the promise of Shuu and his new lipstick. One minute he was listening intently as he played, keeping an ear out for the slightest imperfection, then a tap on his shoulder made him turn and his breath was completely taken away.

“You like it?”

Like wasn’t even the word. The wait had been worth it after all - the dark lipstick made Shuu’s lips stand out as a harsh line against the paleness of his skin and made his green eyes seem even brighter. He looked more dominant, almost regal in a way, with his elaborate stage uniform in place. Rom felt like Shuu could order him to almost anything imaginable looking like that, and he’d be happy to obey. Putting that into words though… All Rom could do was nod dumbly.

“That bad, huh?” Shuu winked as he echoed Rom’s earlier comment.

He couldn’t help himself, Rom put down his sticks and pushed himself up from his seat, determined to capture Shuu’s lips but he was cut short as Shuu held up a finger, stopping Rom in his tracks. “Don’t you dare! Do you want me to have to reapply it?”

Given how good Shuu looked, Rom could have watched him apply and reapply that lipstick all day, but he did as he was told. “You’re a damn tease, Shuu. How am I supposed to play knowing you look like that? You’ve got to give me something!”

“I do, do I?” Shuu’s grin was devious, as he pretended to consider his options. “Well, it does seem a waste you won’t get to see it while I sing… I know, I’ll leave you a reminder!”

Pressing Rom back down in his seat, Shuu knelt down and made a great show of running his fingers over Rom’s bare chest. “Hmm… Now, where should I… Here? Or maybe… here?”

Shuu’s fingertips traced the edges of a nipple, making Rom shudder. He leaned forward, and the finger was quickly replaced by Shuu’s lips on Rom’s chest, tongue darting out to lick at the nipple quickly before Shuu pulled away. A vivid imprint of Shuu’s lips now ringed the nipple. Rom fought the urge to run his own fingers over the lipstick mark, knowing it would just ruin it. It was a potent reminder of how Shuu looked, sure, but more importantly it marked Rom as his to anyone looking.

“There. Don’t get too distracted now, will you?”

Shuu pulled out a compact and the lipstick from the depths of one of his coat’s pockets and started to reapply, covering over any imperfections left in his makeup by the kiss and keeping one eye firmly on Rom the entire time. Rom knew Shuu couldn’t have missed how his own eyes stayed locked on the lipstick as it traced its path along Shuu’s lips, mentally replacing it with his cock and picturing everything he intended to do to Shuu as soon as they left the stage. Then Shuu grinned. 

He really was a damn tease. 

***

Rom wasn’t sure when the lipstick mark faded, wiped away by the sweat and exertions of drumming, but he could feel its presence all gig. It was there, like a brand, reminding Rom of just what he was planning on doing to Shuu once the music stopped.

It didn’t help that Shuu kept turning to wink at him between songs. Or that he decided to take a break and come drink some water right in front of the drums, long neck stretched out and black lips clamped firmly around the bottle as he drank. No matter how hot it got on stage, Rom was sure Shuu didn’t need water _quite_ so often. 

How he managed to wait to grab Shuu until after they’d all walked off stage, he didn’t know. Hell, he even managed to make it through a quick backstage meeting before snagging Shuu by the collar and hauling him off to the nearest dark corner.

Not that they got started right away. No, Rom managed to hold on to the last traces of his control long enough to watch Shuu reapply the lipstick and make sure it was back to gleaming black perfection before he placed one hand on Shuu’s shoulder and encouraged him to sink to his knees. Rom watched as his cock went in and out of Shuu’s mouth, lipstick smearing along its length and ruining the perfect line they’d previously perfect line they’d made of Shuu’s lips. If anything, it looked even hotter that way – there was something about seeing Shuu completely wrecked that made Rom want to do it again, repeatedly. His body was already thrumming with adrenaline from the gig, and it seemed like hardly any time at all had passed when his vision started to blur and he yanked Shuu forward by his hair to completely swallow his cock as he came. Rom wished he could have lasted longer, but… Well, this wasn’t the end of the evening. Far from it.

Rom leaned against the wall panting, trying to get his breathing back to normal, when Shuu pulled himself upright, taking one of Rom’s hands and placing it over his own erection.

“You’re not going to leave me to take care of this myself, are you?” Shuu’s lips curved, his tongue darting out to clean a little of the lipstick and come coating them. It was a look that was impossible to refuse.yu

Rom started to stroke Shuu without any further prompting, letting Shuu rest his head on his shoulder as he moaned and sighed through his own orgasm. He could feel his own cock starting to take an interest again thanks to the noises Shuu was making, but he ignored it as best he could. Rom wanted to have some energy left for when he could finally get Shuu on a bed, after all.

He held Shuu as he recovered. They’d probably both need a minute or two before heading back to the dressing rooms and then home. The others had probably guessed what they were up to by now, but… The less ribbing they could avoid, the better. 

There was a smudge of lipstick on Shuu’s cheek. Rom smiled as he wiped it away with his thumb. “Seems a waste I only get to see you like this when you perform.”

“Oh, Rom. Who said I’m only going to use it on stage?”

Shuu pulled the tube of lipstick from his coat and slipped it into Rom’s trouser pocket before winking and walking back down the hallway. Rom stood there absorbed in thought for a moment as he imagined all the possibilities. Maybe he’d be ok with indulging Shuu’s little makeup habit in future after all…


End file.
